my heart goes bum bum bum
by lowercases
Summary: semua bermula dari sebuah tawaran cokelat hangat, hingga mereka sadar bahwa mereka telah diciptakan oleh semesta agar bisa bersama. — yuuma/miku; hs!AU


**disclaimer** : i do not own anything here except this story  
 **warning** : none  
 **notes** : wow gua ga percaya ini tembus 3k hahaha. Judul diambil dari dandelion hands yang lagu-lagunya sangat oh-so relatable. Hahaha padahal gua nulis fic ini sambil dengerin lagunya peeweegaskins. Unbeta-ed, and no double checks, sorry for errors!

* * *

Rintik air terasa makin deras, menghujam aspal dan semua yang berada di atasnya, Miku memekik dalam hati, hujan dadakan!

Miku memelankan motornya dan memarkirkannya secepat mungkin ke tempat terdekat yang beratap. Mata gadis itu terpaku pada sebuah kafe yang didominasi warna hitam dan cokelat, ia menurunkan standar motor dan menguncinya, kemudian berlari ke arah teras kafe sembari melepas helmnya.

"Len sialan, kalau jas hujanku nggak dibawanya pulang, aku nggak akan neduh di sini," Miku menggerutu pelan sembari mengibas-ngibaskan poninya yang basah.

Gadis itu memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat sekitarnya sembari tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang di teras, kafenya cukup sepi, hanya sayup musik jazz terdengar dari kejauhan, serta seorang pekerja yang tengah mengelap meja di teras yang terkena cipratan air dari jendela.

Satu hal yang mendapat perhatian Miku adalah sebuah banner bergambar satu merk minuman keras di depan pintu, Miku membelalak dan menyadari pilihannya berteduh di sini sepertinya salah. Gadis itu kemudian menatap ke dalam kafe untuk mengintip interiornya, oh oh, pilihannya benar-benar salah, ini bukan kafe, melainkan bar! Pantas saja sepi di siang bolong begini.

Merasa salah tingkah, Miku berdiri tepat di depan teras, nyaris membuatnya basah karena air yang tidak mengenai atap. Miku tidak berani masuk ke dalam bar, ia masih anak SMA dan ia selalu mendengar wanti-wanti ibunya tentang 'kehidupan malam.'

Miku mencoba terlihat sibuk, ia mengeluarkan ponsel dan mencari kontak yang hujan-hujan begini bisa diajak bicara, pilihan pertamanya jatuh pada Neru.

"Heeeaaah?" Sayup suara Neru terdengar dari seberang telepon.

"Hoi! Gabut nggak? Ngobrol yuk!" Miku berharap Neru tidak baru bangun tidur.

"Berisik, hujan gini enaknya tidur, dah!"

Ingatkan Miku kenapa dia mau berteman dengan Neru.

Selanjutnya adalah Len.

"Eh sialan, kalau bukan karena kamu, aku nggak akan kejebak hujan gini!" Miku mencak-mencak.

"Hah? ...a..pa?" Suara Len terdengar terputus-putus.

"Bagus, kayaknya kamu sekarang lagi di Cisewu ya? Syuting Petualang Cantik?"

"Kala...u ngomo...ng ...y..ang j..elas!" Dan tepat setelah Len mengatakan itu, telepon ditutup.

Ingatkan Miku untuk menendang pantat Len saat masuk sekolah nanti.

Miku memutuskan untuk menyimpan ponselnya, mengingat baterainya hanya bersisa dua puluh persenan, ia memandang hujan yang berlarut-larut, deras sekali, dan angin membuatnya tampak lebih mengerikan. Miku berharap angin yang kuat itu membuat hujannya cepat berlalu.

Gadis itu mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya seirama dengan rintik-rintik yang dia tangkap dengan telinganya, sebisa mungkin terlihat sibuk. Ia juga memeluk lengannya sendiri karena kardigan yang ia kenakan basah total, ia meremas-remas kardigannya dengan harapan kardigannya menjadi lebih cepat kering.

Setelah menghela napas, Miku menatap jam tangannya, untung jam tangannya _water resistant_ , ia harus berterima kasih pada Kaito yang menghadiahinya jam tangan ini. Jam tangannya, menunjuk angka tiga tepat, berarti dia sudah berdiri di sini sekitar lima belas menit.

Dan jujur saja, lima belas menit terasa lebih panjang ketika kau berdiri memakai wedges.

Miku kemudian memikirkan kembali apa yang dilakukannya hari ini, mengunjungi salah satu kampus idamannya bersama Kaito, yang notabene adalah mantan kesayangannya sekolah, mantan karena dia adalah kakak kelas Miku dan sudah lulus, dan berkuliah di kampus idaman Miku itu, dan tentu saja, dia adalah kesayangannya Miku juga, sayangnya, Kaito hanya menganggap Miku sebagai adik perempuannya yang manis.

Miku tertawa getir, hujannya seolah-olah menertawakannya yang masih dimabuk cinta yang sia-sia, menitahnya untuk merenungi pilihannya dan mengingat bahwa Kaito itu tidak lebih dari sekadar angan-angan.

Setelah menghela napas, Miku menyadarkan dirinya dari lamunannya, ia menatap sekitar, hujannya masih sangat deras, dan anginnya menusuk tulang, serta satu hal yang berbeda adalah adanya seorang pemuda dengan kaus putih bertuliskan nama band indie serta celana _cargo_ sedang berdiri tepat di pintu masuk bar.

Mereka sempat bertukar pandang sejenak sebelum Miku membuang muka karena malu menghantuinya, lelaki itu tampan, ia memiliki surai rambut merah muda terang, manik mata emas, dan garis wajah yang tegas, apa yang dilakukannya di bar pada saat seperti ini, ya? Dan pilihan pakaiannya juga tak biasa, itu bukan setelan kencan.

Miku dapat merasakan lelaki itu masih memandanginya, ia terburu-buru merogoh ponselnya dari dalam tas selempangnya, cepat-cepat menelepon Rin, semoga saja ia tidak sedang bersama Len.

"Halo?" Rin mengangkat telepon dengan suara singkat.

"Rin! Kau nggak lagi sibuk, kan?" Miku menghela napas lega.

"Nggak, lagi maskeran, kenapa?"

"Oh syukurlah, ingatkan aku untuk meninju pantat Len nanti saat ketemu di sekolah,"

"Hahaha, kenapa? Dia lupa balikin jas hujanmu, ya? Dia lagi jalan-jalan sama teman-teman OSISnya, lagi ke villa katanya," Rin membalas dengan suara ringan.

"Duh, kurang ajar, dia enak-enak di villa, dan aku kejebak hujan gini," Miku merutuk.

"Emang habis kemana sih? Tumben mau keluar rumah selain latihan basket."

"Hmm, tapi jangan marah, ya?" Miku mendengar jawaban ya di seberang telepon, "aku habis jalan-jalan di kampus I sama Kaito, ada festival seni gitu, sekalian survey kampus hehe,"

"MIKU!" Rin memekik, "Kaito itu pacar orang! Duh!"

"Tapi, kan ini cuma jalan-jalan di kampusnya! Kalau kita sampe pegangan, baru kamu marahin aku!" Miku tak mau kalah.

"Sama aja! Dia itu cowoknya orang, dan rasa suka kamu tuh udah tiga tahun gak berbalas, ngapain ngarep yang nggak jelas? Kaito udah frontal bilang dia nganggep kamu adiknya!"

Miku tertohok, "Aku tahu.., tapi.."

"Nggak ada tapi, sekali lagi aku denger kamu jalan sama Kaito, aku bakal seret kaki ceker ayammu itu dan daftarin kamu ke kencan buta!" Rin tegas menjawab.

"Ya ampun, segitunya,"

"Biar temanku nggak menderita berlarut-larut," Rin terdengar mengembuskan napas panjang, "Ngomong-ngomong, di kamu masih hujan? Di rumahku hujannya jadi rintik-rintik,"

"Apa? Duh! Jangan dong, hujan abadi itu!" Miku memekik.

"Lain kali bawa jas hujan cadangan," Rin tertawa kecil di seberang telepon.

"Kamu sih enak, maskeran, di rumah, nonton _Downton Abbey_ ," Miku merutuk.

"Salah! Aku nonton _Goblin_ , kamu juga harus nonton, hahaha. Ngomong-ngomong, aku mau cuci muka dulu, nanti lagi teleponnya ya," Rin bersiul merdu, kemudian menutup teleponnya. Miku sendirian lagi.

Miku menoleh ke belakang, lelaki bersurai merah muda itu tidak lagi di pintu masuk, melainkan salah seorang pekerja yang sedang mengelap pintunya, Miku menghela napas lega, jika mata mereka bertemu lagi, itu akan cukup memalukan.

Hujannya masih deras, membuat Miku memikirkan kembali perkataan Rin yang memang ada benarnya, tapi hati kecilnya hanya ingin bertemu dengan Kaito, menatap mata teduhnya, tertawa bersamanya, dan menceritakan banyak hal seru yang dialaminya padanya.

Bersamaan dengan lamunan itu, sekelebat bayang lelaki berambut merah muda melewatinya, lelaki itu berjalan santai dengan payung transparan, membawa sebuah kunci mobil di tangan kanannya. Mata Miku mengekorinya.

Lelaki itu membuka pintu mobil sebuah mercedes hitam, membuat pikiran Miku berkelebat, _orang kaya_ , pikirnya. Lelaki itu kemudian menutup pintu mobilnya setelah mengambil ponsel, sesaat ketika pintu mobilnya tertutup, mata mereka kembali bertemu, dan sedetik kemudian, ia tersenyum kepada Miku.

Miku menoleh ke belakangnya, berpikir mungkin lelaki itu tersenyum pada siapa saja selain dirinya, namun tidak, tidak ada orang lain di sana selain dirinya, membuatnya refleks menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan pandangan bertanya, lelaki itu tersenyum kian lebar, manik mata emasnya menyipit, sial, dia terlihat lebih tampan, bahkan dari kejauhan.

Lelaki itu kemudian berjalan menembus hujan dan menaiki tangga menuju teras bar, ia masih menatap Miku dengan pandangan menelanjangi, Miku terus membuang muka karena ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

Ketika lelaki itu berjalan melewatinya, Miku dapat merasakan sebuah tawa kecil terdengar dari lelaki itu, Miku segera menoleh namun lelaki dengan surai merah muda itu telah membelakanginya, lelaki itu berjalan menuju salah seorang pekerja yang muncul dari dalam bar, ia kemudian menyerahkan payungnya pada pekerja itu, Miku dapat mendengar mereka bicara.

"Kasih nona cantik itu cokelat, dia terlihat menggigil,"

"Baik Bos," pekerja itu tertawa kecil, "Bos genit sama perempuan ya ternyata,"

"Ah nggak juga," lelaki itu bersuara ringan, "oh iya, makasih payungnya ya."

Lelaki itu terdengar melangkah masuk ke dalam bar.

Miku panik.

Miku sesegera mungkin menelepon Rin dan berharap ia hanya geer saja, karena sekarang wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Hei Miku! Masih kejebak hujan?" Rin menjawab dengan nada ceria.

"Rin! Gawat! A-aku.." Miku tersedak saking terkejutnya, "aku nggak tahu mau cerita dari mana, tapi aku lagi berteduh di bar buat orang dewasa gitu, te-terus ada cowok ganteng yang aku nggak tahu kenapa tapi kayaknya dia ngeliatin aku terus! T-terus dia ternyata bos yang punya bar! Lalu aku gak sengaja dengar dia bilang ke pekerjanya untuk kasih aku minuman!"

Di seberang telepon, tidak terdengar suara apapun.

"Halo? Halo? RIN!"

"Astaga, aku abis nganga, beneran nih? Kamu gak bohong kan? Dia mau kasih kamu minuman? Jangan-jangan dia mau kasih kamu sianida! Atau kasih kamu minuman keras biar teler! Hati-hati Miku!" Mendengar Rin panik, Miku ikut panik.

"D-dia bilang suruh kasih cokelat, tapi aku nggak tahu! Aneh banget!"

"...Tapi dia ganteng, kan?" Suara Rin tiba-tiba berubah.

"Hah?"

"Ganteng! Selama dia ganteng, nggak masalah!"

"Duh! Kalau masalah ganteng sih Paul John Knowles juga ganteng!"

"Siapa?"

"Lupakan, pokoknya kalau aku nggak telepon dua jam setelah ini, laporin aku ke polisi sebagai orang hilang ya," Miku berkeringat dingin.

"Polisi?" Suara itu berbeda dari suara Rin, dan asalnya dari belakang Miku. Gadis itu langsung terlonjak dan nyaris menjatuhkan ponselnya. Setelah Miku menoleh ke belakang, di depannya terdapat lelaki dengan kaus putih dan celana _cargo_ dengan rambut merah muda, wajahnya tersenyum dan satu tangannya memegang pinggangnya, "sepertinya obrolanmu di telepon seru sekali."

"Ah.. Nggak," Miku tertawa gugup.

"Ayo masuk, ada cokelat panas di dalam," lelaki itu masih tersenyum.

Miku menggeleng, "Nggak apa-apa, aku cuma nunggu hujan reda, lagipula.. Aku nggak bawa uang banyak."

Lelaki itu tertawa mendengar jawaban Miku, "Gratis! Aku yang traktir, ayolah,"

Miku masih ragu, "Ng.. Nggak apa-apa, nggak usah."

"Kamu takut?" Lelaki itu bertanya terang-terangan, dengan suara kalem dia melanjutkan, "kalau ada apa-apa, kamu bisa langsung teriak, stasiun polisi ada di sebelah, mereka bisa langsung kesini."

Miku masih menunjukkan senyum ragu.

"Oh ayolah, jangan biarkan segelas cokelat berubah dingin," lelaki itu menepuk punggung Miku dan kemudian berbalik arah memunggunginya, ia berjalan masuk ke dalam bar diiringi dengan nyanyian kecil.

Miku masih ragu, namun sepertinya tidak ada salahnya, hujannya tidak terlihat seperti akan berhenti sebentar lagi, dan kakinya sudah mulai sakit karena terus-terusan berdiri. Gadis itu mengikuti lelaki bersurai merah muda masuk, ia melihat sekeliling, tidak banyak orang, hanya ada dua orang sejoli yang sedang merokok, Miku sendiri, dan si pemilik bar.

"Duduklah," lelaki itu mengetuk-ketuk meja tepat di sebelah Miku, di meja itu, ada secangkir cokelat dengan asap mengepul di atasnya.

Miku menurutinya.

"Kamu nggak bawa jas hujan?" Lelaki itu memulai pembicaraan, ia duduk tepat di seberang Miku.

"Aku punya, tapi temanku membawanya kabur," Miku tertawa miris.

"Ouch, malang sekali," lelaki itu tersenyum kasihan.

"Kurasa aku memang tidak beruntung hari ini," Miku menatap cangkir di depannya, "aku akan meminumnya, tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Oh tentu saja! Itu dibuat untukmu," lelaki itu semakin sumringah mendengarnya, "bicara soal beruntung, kau tidak sepenuhnya sial hari ini. Setidaknya seorang laki-laki murah hati bersedia mentraktirmu minuman hangat."

Miku terkekeh mendengarnya, "Tentu saja, kau pasti mengatakan itu pada banyak orang,"

"Eh, aku baru sekali ini nraktir orang!" Lelaki itu mengangkat telunjuknya, "hmm, tentu saja itu kalau aku mengesampingkan para pekerjaku..."

Hangat, Miku merasakan cokelat meluncur melewati kerongkongannya. Ia juga merasakan kehangatan pada cara lelaki itu bicara, seperti ada yang meletup.

"Lalu kenapa kau mau mentraktirku?"

Lelaki itu terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Aku hanya merasa harus mentraktirmu, itu saja."

Miku menaikkan alis, bibirnya masih menyunggingkan senyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Yuuma, Yuzuki Yuuma," lelaki itu menumpu dagunya pada telapak tangannya.

"Oh, namaku Hatsune Miku," gadis itu tersenyum lebar.

"Hatsune," Yuuma masih tersenyum, "habis darimana? Kok bisa sampai kesini?"

"Aku habis dari kampus I,"

"Kamu kuliah?" Yuuma bertanya antusias.

"Oh.., nggak, aku habis survey aja, siapa tahu aku lolos ke kampus itu,"

"Kamu masih SMA?" Kali ini lelaki itu tampak tak percaya, "nggak kelihatan anak SMA! Tinggi banget anak SMA zaman sekarang,"

"Hmm, aku pakai _wedges_ , ada _heels_ -nya,"

"Oh, gitu ya," Yuuma ber-oh ria, "kamu nggak pegel apa, berdiri selama itu di depan pakai _heels_?"

Miku meringis, "Pegel lah, udah pasti," tapi semua itu demi dapat berdiri dengan pantas di samping Kaito, jadi itu _worth it_.

"Kamu berdiri selama itu, bajumu juga basah, kenapa nggak masuk aja?" Yuuma bertanya dengan wajah paling lembut yang pernah Miku lihat.

"Kalau aku masuk, aku nggak akan ditraktir dong?" Miku balik bertanya.

"Sialan, kamu benar," Yuuma tertawa ringan.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Miku kembali menyesap cokelatnya, "kamu kuliah?"

"Niatnya sih mau kuliah," Yuuma menaikkan kedua alisnya, "tapi aku kerja dulu, eh keterusan."

"Pasti kamu kerja keras ya," Miku mengangguk-angguk.

"Bisa dibilang gitu, bar ini hasilnya," Yuuma mengangguk puas.

"Ada niat kuliah, nggak?" Miku bertanya lagi.

"Kayaknya tahun depan, pas aku udah lengang, aku mau masuk sekolah bisnis,"

"Tahun depan? Bareng aku dong?" Miku tampak bersemangat.

"Kamu kelas dua?"

"Iya!" Miku mengangguk senang.

Obrolan mereka berlanjut cukup lama, mata saling bertemu dan lutut nyaris bersentuhan. Mereka bicara banyak hal, mulai dari peliharaan sampai merk rokok favorit Yuuma. Lelaki itu adalah seorang lelaki yang menakjubkan, di samping kemewahan yang ia dapat dari kerja kerasnya, lelaki itu senang sekali berjalan-jalan dengan para pekerjanya, mulai dari kasir hingga penjaga keamanan, sementara itu, olahraga favoritnya adalah _baseball_ , meski Miku tidak tahu-menahu banyak tentang _baseball_ , ia setidaknya masih tahu Yankees dan Chicago White Sox.

Setelah mereka mengobrol lebih lama, mereka saling terdiam sejenak sebelum Yuuma menjatuhkan perhatiannya pada Miku lamat-lamat.

"Lepaskan saja kardiganmu itu, yang ada nanti kamu masuk angin," Yuuma menunjuk kardigan kuning pucat Miku yang lusuh oleh air, meski sudah sebagian kering, bagian lengannya masih basah kuyup.

"Tapi nggak enak kalau naik motor nggak pake jaket," Miku menatap nanar kardigan favoritnya itu.

"Hmm," Yuuma terdiam sejenak.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kayaknya hujannya udah reda," Miku menoleh ke luar jendela, hujannya masih ada, tapi langitnya sudah cerah dan hanya sisa hujan yang berupa rintik-rintik kecil.

"Yah," Yuuma tersenyum sedih, "padahal aku senang banget ngobrol sama kamu."

"Aku juga," Miku ikut tersenyum sedih, meniru wajah Yuuma, "tinggalkan saja nomor teleponmu di ponselku," Miku menyerahkan ponselnya, "jangan kasih nama yang aneh-aneh."

"Sekalian saja nomormu aku simpan ya," Yuuma mengerlingkan manik mata emasnya dengan sebuah senyuman manis.

Miku berdiri, ia melepaskan kardigannya dan mengibaskannya, "Aku mau ambil helm dulu ya."

"Oh, ya ya, silahkan."

Miku melangkah menuju teras dan mengambil helm yang tersimpan di penyimpanan helm, ia menatap langit yang tak lagi gelap menghitam, melainkan cerah dan cahayanya kemerah-merahan. Sementara itu Miku baru sadar, ia belum menelepon Rin. Ia akan meneleponnya nanti.

Saat Miku hendak mengenakan helmnya, Yuuma memanggilnya sembari menghampirinya, lelaki itu membawa sebuah _pullover_ di tangan kanannya dan ponsel Miku di tangan kirinya.

"Ini ponselmu, masukkan dulu ke tas," Yuuma menyerahkan ponsel Miku.

"Oh iya, lupa," Miku tersenyum dan mengambil ponselnya, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam tas selempangnya. Setelah itu Yuuma menyerahkan _pullover_ berwarna hitamnya pada Miku.

"Harus dipakai," titah Yuuma.

"Takut belum dicuci, ah!" Miku tertawa.

"Eh, ini baru dari _laundry_ , cium aja!" Yuuma mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

Miku mendekatkan hidungnya pada _pullover_ itu, aroma cokelat menguar dari sana, membuat Miku sedikit linglung karena aromanya yang kuat. Namun di samping itu, _pullover_ itu tampak sangat bersih, Miku bahkan sempat memasukkan tangannya ke saku _pullover_ itu dan merasakan tidak ada yang kotor sama sekali.

"Benar bersih? Bukan minta cuciin ke aku, kan?"

"Duh, udah dibaikin," Yuuma mendecak, "pokoknya pakai."

Miku tersenyum, ia meraih _pullover_ itu dan melepaskan kardigannya, kemudian mengenakan _pullover_ yang cukup kebesaran itu. Ia menatap Yuuma yang tersenyum simpul padanya. Ia baru menemui Yuuma saat itu tapi senyum Yuuma sudah menjadi salah satu senyum favoritnya.

"Makasih ya," Miku balas tersenyum, ia melanjutkan dengan mengenakan helmnya.

"Nanti telepon aku ya," Yuuma mengisyaratkan telepon dengan tangannya.

"Oke Bos,"

"Eh, kamu bukan pegawaiku."

"Hahaha!" Miku menutup mulutnya selagi tertawa.

Yuuma tak tinggal diam melihat pemandangan itu, ia meraih tangan Miku dan mencium punggung tangannya, setelah itu ia terdiam, dan menurunkan tangan Miku perlahan. Sementara Miku terdiam seribu bahasa, Yuuma tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Hati-hati pulangnya, kita harus ketemu lagi kapan-kapan."

Merah melukis pipi Miku, suhu udara mendadak terasa naik sepuluh derajat. Miku balas tersenyum dan mengucapkan sebuah sampai jumpa yang terdengar tergesa-gesa, ia berjalan menuruni tangga dari teras menuju tempatnya memarkirkan motor dan menyalakannya, kepala gadis itu masih dipenuhi Yuuma. Namun ada satu hal yang pasti di benaknya.

Ia akan menemui Yuuma lagi suatu hari.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Matahari di sekolah tampak cerah, kecuali ia sedang terburu-buru mengejar horizon dengan waktu. Len dan Rin menghampiri meja Miku. Bel sudah menunjukkan jam pulang dan si kembar berencana berjalan-jalan. Len menggenggam ponselnya sementara Rin menggebrak meja Miku dengan wajah semangat.

"Hari ini, kita, klub pecinta makanan akan coba-coba toko mi!" Rin memekik semangat.

"Toko Mi seberang taman kota punya banyak review bagus, nih," Len tersenyum sembari menatap ponsel.

"Sori Len, kata-katamu masih nggak relevan di otakku," Miku menepis ucapan Len halus.

"Duh! Aku kan udah balikin jas hujanmu dari kapan, Miku! Kau juga sudah menendang bokongku saat pelajaran olahraga minggu lalu! Kurang puas apa?" Len mendecak frustrasi.

"Oh iya," Rin tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, "kamu belum cerita padaku tentang bar yang waktu itu, gimana kelanjutannya? Dia bener ngasih kamu sianida?" Rin bertanya penasaran.

"Sianida? Sianida apa?" Len tampak bingung.

"Kalau dia ngasih aku sianida, aku nggak akan ada di depan kalian sekarang. Dan Rin, sori, tapi hari ini aku nggak akan ikut kamu makan-makan," Miku terkekeh.

"Apaaaa? Tapi ini kan jadwal mingguan, Miku! _Friday Night_! Memangnya kamu mau kemana selain sama kita?" Rin terkesiap, suaranya mengecil, "jangan-jangan... Kaito!"

Len ikut-ikutan terkesiap, "Kamu masih suka sama si lemot itu?"

"Dia nggak lemot!" Miku membela, "tapi nggak Rin, aku nggak ada rencana sama dia, pokoknya aku bareng sama kalian sampai gerbang aja, oke?"

Rin menyerah, "Ya sudah deh, ayo pulang!" Ia segera berjalan menuju pintu kelas.

Mereka berjalan sembari membicarakan tentang drama _Strong Woman Do Bong Soon_ dan episode terakhir dari season delapan TV Show favorit Len, _Castle_. Miku dan Len bertengkar tentang _cliffhanger_ dari _Castle_ yang berakhir dengan Rin menyentil keras dahi keduanya.

Ketika sampai di gerbang, sebuah mobil mercedes hitam terparkir rapi tepat di depan pintunya, Miku, Len, dan Rin sama-sama memandangi mobil itu hingga kaca depan mobil itu diturunkan, menampilkan Yuuma dengan kaus _tie dye_ yang tampak kontras warna-warni dibandingkan dengan mobil hitamnya. Yuuma tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada Miku.

"Miku!" Ia berseru, mengundang perhatian.

Miku tersenyum sumringah, melambaikan jumpa pada Len dan Rin, kemudian berlari ke arah mobil itu. Di samping pintu mobil, Miku tampak tertawa dan mengatakan beberapa hal bodoh pada Yuuma.

"Ayo masuk, kalau malam nanti tokonya penuh, tempatnya sempit!" Yuuma membukakan pintunya dari dalam.

" _Aye_ kapten," Miku patuh padanya dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

Sebelum mobilnya mulai melaju, Miku menatap Len dan Rin yang masih menganga mendapati pemandangan langka itu, Miku tampak bingung melihat wajah mereka, sebelum akhirnya melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum.

Mobil hitam itupun menghilang di balik lalu lintas.

Rin menoleh ke arah Len.

"Berani-beraninya dia nggak cerita apapun padaku, aku akan memborbardirnya dengan foto-foto setan!" Rin menggerutu kesal.


End file.
